


Mission: Failure

by TheBadDoctor



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Erotic Electrostimulation, Eventual Smut, Game: Resident Evil 4, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Resident Evil 4, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadDoctor/pseuds/TheBadDoctor
Summary: Leon and Ashley have finally made their way to a small underground laboratory located deep within Los Illuminados territory- able to, at last, remove Las Plagas from their bodies... Except, it appears they've been followed.





	1. Chapter 1

Leon's heart was pounding loudly in his ears, each breath coming out dry and raspy, his muscles screaming for a reprieve- but he refused to give in, not when they were this close...  
Ever since he'd been dropped off at the now-desecrated village, he'd been fighting tooth and nail to find Ashley Graham, the president's daughter, and now he'd finally found her- but in the process, both had been injected with Las Plagas, a mind-controlling parasite untilized by a cult called Los Illuminados ("The Enlightened Ones"). Now, the pair was running through a small, underground laboratory deep in cult territory, following a tip that there was a way to remove the parasites growing somewhere under their ribcage.

"Leon, is that it up there?"

Ashley points at a door up ahead, and pushes a sweat-slicked strand of hair out off of her brow. Leon had gone through almost every nook and cranny of this place, and didn't recognize the heavy metal door at the end of the hall, so he assumes it is their destination and nods tiredly in response. Leon longed for a break from the nightmare, or least the opportunity to sit down and rest- all the running and fighting was beginning to take a toll on him.  
They reach the door and Leon opens it, the cool touch of the doorknob pleasant on his hot skin, slick with sweat. When they step inside the dark room, they first thing the pair sees is large chair- similar to what you'd see at a dentist's office, except that hovering above this one were two metallic arms coming from the ceiling, with what appeared to be lasers, currently off, attached to the ends. To the left side of the chair was a computer terminal, persumably to operate the arms above the chair. The rest of the room was filled with scattered tools and devices the agent didn't recognize. He, sighs, the whole setup looked sketchy, but they didn't have any other options.

"Yeah, this is it."

"What? That hunk-o-junk?"

Ashley looked at it with concern, but continued into the room, coming up slowly to the terminal, examining it. She looks over at Leon nervously, seeing that he's already climbed onto the chair, and glances at the screen. Probably best that he go first anyway, if he returned without Ashley he might as well be dead anyway. Whatever program that operated the chair was already open and displayed on the terminal, and all Ashley had to do was press a key on the keyboard to start it.

"Leon, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah-"

He takes a deep breath, the cool air calming him a bit. It'll be fine, he reminds himself, this was the only way.  
"Alright, here goes nothing..." After a moment of reluctance, the young woman gently presses the button, and watches as beams of light shoot out of the metallic arms, going directly to the spot on Leon's abdomen where he'd been feeling a sharp, recurring pain as of late.  
The blond man's back suddenly arches, and he involuntarily lets out a gasp. The pain was excruciating, it felt as though fire had been lit in his chest and left to smolder. He swore he could the damn parasite clawing at his insides, trying to escape before it was incinerated. He attempts to pull at the restraints that, until now, he hadn't noticed had been clamped over his wrists, desperately trying to find something to cling onto. His arms tense involuntarily, his wrists pressing into the cuffs, causing him to wince and try to pull away. The sharp metal of the restraints was beginning to cut into his skin from his repeated movements, but that was the least of his worries- currently swimming in front of his eyes was a blinding, white light, slowly covering all corners of his vision.  
Somewhere to his left he suddenly hears Ashley give a surprised yelp, and begin yelling at something, or someone, but seemingly not at at him. He tries to turn his head towards the commotion, but finds his body won't respond to him and winces as the effort brings a new element to the sharp pains penetrating his ribcage. He feels someone brush some sweat soaked locks of hair from his face, the touch rough and unwelcoming. He fights feebly to maintain conciousness as the pain of the lasers searing into his body begins to overtake him, but in his efforts he only manages to let out a strained groan as he slips into the darkness of his mind. The last thing he hears is a low, yet familiar, chuckle rumbling in his left ear.


	2. Chapter 2

...Everything is dark... Quiet. No, not dark, just cloudy, he thinks, but still quiet. The room he's now in seems blurry, the light now coming from the corner of the room not quite cutting through the haze in his head. Where is this place? He struggles to remember what happened, though attempting to focus his thoughts only results in dull throbbing somewhere in his skull. He groans and tries to reach up to rub his temples- finding that his wrists are bound to the surface he's on. He looks down at his right hand and tries to blink away the fog. Eventually he's able to focus enough to determine that his wrists are held down by metal restraints. This realization brings back a rush of memories- Las Plagas, he had come here to remove the Las Plagas parasite from his body and... Ashley. Where was Ashley?

He slowly looks around, attempting prop himself up on his elbows but finding this painful.

"Ashley?"

His voice is hoarse, the procedure had left him feeling like he'd been kicked in the chest. He takes a deep breath, not hearing any response. He lays his head back and thinks... That voice... had someone taken her. He huffs irritably, the last thing he needed was to have track down the presidents daughter again, especially in this condition.

He tugs as his restraints, testing them. No, too sturdy to be broken this way. He sighs and looks around again- suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open. He turns his head in the direction of the noise, although the aforementioned light was pointed in his direction, so making out anything beyond the light was difficult.

The sound of heavy boots and equipment filled the space, and the agent was able to make out two separate sets of footsteps. He grits his teeth, no way this was Ashley.

"Who's there? What the hell do you want?"

His hands ball into fists and he tries to prop himself up again, still looking beyond the light in the direction of the footsteps.

"I think you'd better lie back down and shut your mouth, comrade."

That voice... he's thought he'd recognized it.

"Krauser? You son of a bitch, let me o-"

Before he can finish his sentence, a rough hand grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his head back onto the chair. He grunts in surprise and tries to look back at the assailant, however the man currently holding his head down had backed away just enough to be out of view. To his right he hears that deep chuckle again.

"I told you to be quiet, Kennedy."

He looks over best he can, the grip on his hair making the effort painful, as his former partners footsteps get closer. 

Jack slowly steps into the light, though his back is to it, not allowing Leon a good view of his face and effectively giving him a sinister aura. Even so, the younger man can still make out a wolfish grin spreading across Krauser's face as he reaches for the knife carefully tucked into the sheath hanging from his shoulder.

"Now now, comrade, look what you've made our new friend do-"

He steps closer, looking down at the agent like a wolf looks at its prey. Leon struggles a bit, trying to pull his head out of the vice-like grasp on his hair, earning him a painful tug at his hair until he ceased. He instead glares up at the older man, he wouldn't give into his game, whatever it was.

"Stay the fuck away from me!"

He growls up at Krauser, who draws out his blade entirely and, in a movement almost too quick for Leon to see, slashes down the length of his chest. The cloth of his shirt tearing easily under the sharpened blade and offering little proctection as the metal bit into his skin, quickly carving a curved line from just under the nape of his neck to between his hips, almost catching at his belt buckle.

He cries out at the sudden sharp pain now running down the length of his body, already feeling the blood oozing from the wound and sticking to the cloth of his torn shirt.

"Tsk tsk, now look what's happened- your shirt is ruined. We should probably take it off, pretty boy like you can't be seen like this-"

Krauser grins at the person holding the agent by his hair, and then Leon hears a familar, gravelly chuckle. His breath catches in his throat as realization hits, and before he can protest the remains of his shirt are torn roughly from his body and tossed onto the floor, leaving his skin singing. Krauser lets a roll of laughter after noting the look of distress on the younger's face.

"What's the matter, comrade? Not too excited to see your buddy, the merchant?"

Leon spits at Krauser, a renewed anger in him, although he misses entirely as the hold on his head and the restraints on his wrists don't allow him to aim properly. He growls in frustration.

"Fucking traitors! Why the hell are you doing this? What do you want from me?!.. and where the hell is Ashley?!"

He feels the merchant's other hand come up and graze lightly against the skin of his left cheek, almost as if he was trying to comfort him, though there was no warmth in the touch.

"Sorry, stranger, your friend set a high price for your whereabouts... and even said I get to watch."

He can feels the merchants hot breath span across his forehead as the man behind him lets out a throaty laugh, having stepped close enough for Leon to see his eyes burrowing into him and roaming down his still-bleeding chest. The feeling of having been exchanged between the two men and now being appraised like a prized cow being brought to slaughter sickened him. And what did he mean 'watch'? Krauser was obviously planning on torturing him, but why would he want to watch... Unless his old partner had other plans for him. He visibly winced and tried again to pull at his restraints, only to be chastised by Jack, who was now running his blade down the length of his right leg, pausing at his inner thigh.

"Fighting is pointless, Kennedy. You're not going to escape, and you're not going to get the girl back, so you might as well sit back and take it, like good boy."

He smirks at the younger man and refocuses his attention at Leons belt, tracing slow circles with the tip of knife up his thigh until he'd made his way to the worn leather of the belt. The agent curses as Krauser suddenly jerks the knife, the thin belt easily cut through and disgarded somewhere off to the side, the metal of the clasp ringing off the concrete floor as it was dropped.

The younger man tries to curse again, pulling at the hold on his hair to crane his neck at the older man, only to be violently yanked back down and have a foul-smelling cloth tied around his mouth. He hurls muffled insults through the fabric and looks up at the merchant, noting that he'd removed his bandana from around his face and was now smirking down at him, using his now free hand to stroke his cheek possessively. He wanted to gag but the bandana in his mouth silenced the sound of his repulsion.

Suddenly he hears the sound of fabric being ripped and something popping- he dares to look down at his waist and notes that the older blond had forcibly undone his pants and was in the process of yanking them down to his ankles. He tries to kick and struggle against the action, however his efforts only assist Krauser further and he's able to fluidly pull them off and toss them aside- Leon also noting that at some point while unconscious they'd taken his shoes off, so there was little resistance in exposing the lower half of his body. He can't hold back a whimper as the cold air hits his legs, which had been coated with a layer of sweat after running around in the heat looking for Ashley. 

Krauser looks appreciatively at the exposed skin, rubbing and squeezing the agents muscular upper thigh with his free hand.

"Hmm, been working out for me, have you Leon?"

The sound of his former partner uttering his first name makes him sick, and sends a spark of pain through his abused chest. He clamps his eyes shut and refuses to look at the older man as he hums approval and continues his unwarranted touching of his lower half.

Krauser's hand silently travels to the hem of Leon's briefs, which were tight enough that they accentuated the agents manhood well. He runs his hand carefully over the bulge in his captives underwear, kneading the length with the palm of his hand as it passes over.

Leon squirms slightly under the touch, his member suddenly twitching in interest. He squeezes his eyelids shut even further, not wanting to acknowledge his body's betrayal. 

Somewhere behind him he can hear the merchant shift, his breathing less paced than before. His free hand has stopped stroking his cheek and now rests by his left ear, gently rubbing his earlobe between his thumb and forefinger.

Without warning, Jack suddenly gribs the top hem of Leon's underwear, and violently pulls them from his body, the fabric giving way with a loud tear. The younger blond winces at the sting of the fabric biting into his skin, but is soon distracted upon feeling the return of Jack's hand, this time on his bare cock.

Krauser strokes the member lightly, almost as if appraising it, and giving a satisfied hum when he notes it stiffening with his ministrations. He turns his attention towards his captives face, smirking when he sees Leon's reddening face and muffled, jagged breathing. Looked like the agent was enjoying this. 

He makes eye contact with the merchant and grins- he had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon breaths a deep sigh of relief through the bandana when he feels the invasive touching cease, though he couldn't deny an uncomfortable pressure building below his abdomen. His body had started to respond to his former partner's groping without his permission, and such was evident in his now semi-hard erection. He tried to push this thought out of his mind and pay attention to what Jack was doing- he'd said he'd had an idea and the agent had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

He's able to crane his head just slightly, as the hold on his hair had loosened, but is only able to make out Krauser with his back turned toward him, seemingly fiddling with something in his hands. After a few seconds, Leon thinks he hears a buzzing sound but is crudely yanked back again, the hold on his head suddenly tightening, as if on cue. 

He hears the merchant hum in approval from just behind him, and suddenly he's leaning over him, looking down at their captive with a grin.

"You're in for a real treat, stranger!"

He mutters curses at the man through his makeshift gag, but freezes when he feels something cold touching his bloodied chest, tracing the line where he'd been cut earlier. He winces in pain, and looks down towards chest, a lump forming in his throat when he sees Krauser tracing the wound... with a stun baton.

The older man notes the pained look on his captives face and responds with a wolfish grin, sending chills down his spine. Jack continues the eye contract, all the while tracing the baton all the up to the agents already hardened nipples, circling the rosy buds with the cold metal point. 

"Listen, Kennedy, you're going to behave, like a good boy, while I do whatever the fuck I want with you... or I'm going to those sweet little nipples of yours until they're crisp- understand?"

The agents breath hitches, he'd seen first hand what those things could do to a victims body, but not like this, not on as sensitive an area as where Krauser was threatening. The thought alone is enough to make him whimper, but the seriousness in Jack's voice causes an involuntary, very visble shiver to travel through his body. 

Seeming satisfied with the agents reaction, the older blond turns his attention back to the stun baton, playing with a dial somewhere on the handle.

"I'm going to start off low, alright? Just going to give you a little taste, discourage you from doing anything stupid."

The baton suddenly buzzes to life in Jack's hand, and brings it toward Leon's chest. 

Panic suddenly courses through the agent and he begins to kick and pull against the restraints, chafing and cutting the skin on his wrists further. The merchant then grunts and pulls so hard on Leon's hair it feels as though his scalp might peel off in the man's hand. But before he can react to the sharp pains on his head, he suddenly feels a violent jolt surge through his body- his right nipple feels like its been stuck with the red hot end of a cigarette for just a split second. But that second was long enough to cause his back to arch and every muscle in his body to tense involuntarily. Everything before his eyes flashes white and then fades back, leaving stars at the corner of his vision.

He tries to gasp for air through the gag when the jolt recedes but finds this difficult, leaving him lightheaded. He lays his head back and feels his eyes watering, tears running down his dirtied cheeks.

"This is why you should behave, comrade... although, it seems you might've enjoyed your punishment..."

The agent feels the familiar warmth of Krauser's hand returning to his painfully sensitive cock and reddens when he notices how hard it'd gotten during the shock. More tears stream down his cheeks, though this time more of embarrassment than pain. The older man begins to gently stroke his erection, making his hips jerk upward instinctively towards the touch. He squeezes his eyes shut when hears Jack chuckle under his breath, and quicken his efforts, seeking the same result. 

Krauser makes quick work of making the younger blond squirm under his grasp- gripping the shaft lightly and trailing from base to tip, rolling his wrist expertly. He hears the agent begin to whimper quietly beneath his gag, and looks over, noting ashamed tears running down his face, despite his eyes defiantly closed. He can feel his own erection beginning to press against the zipper of his pants, and growing even harder when he observes the merchant use his free hand to catch one of the agents tears on his finger and stick it in his mouth, sucking loudly. He makes eye contact with Jack as he's savoring Leon's shame, and Krauser can't take it anymore.

The older blond runs his thumb over the leaking slit of his captives cock, savoring the muffled whimper that escapes Leon, and suddenly grips the base, halting the agents orgasm. Leons eyes flutter open, and tries to stifle a groan as his lower half shudders, having been denied release. He glares down at Krauser, refusing to beg the man he saw as a monster to allow him to cum. Though his look becomes less defiant when he sees what his former partner is doing.

Jack had removed his hand entirely from Leon's throbbing erection, and was now quickly unzipping and disgarding his pants. Unlike Leon, Krause has not opted to wear underwear on his mission, as his hardened cock was now on full display. Leon felt the man behind his squeeze his hair and swallow lightly, obviously approving of what he saw. Krauser follows they're gazes and grins.

"Not bad, huh? You're in for a real treat, comrade!"

He winks down at his captive, and Leon feels some bile come up into his throat out of revulsion. A feeling of dread overcomes him, and he starts to tremble when sees Krauser straddling the lower half of the chair, easily grabbing and restraining Leon's legs in the air before he can attempt to fight back. 

As the older man adjusts himself so he's inches away from his former partners rear, he pauses to observe the site before him, pushing Leon's legs more toward hus chest for a better view.

Between the agents two well-toned mounds of flesh was object of Krauser's ambition- his former partner's tight, pink asshole, currently winking enticingly at him as Leon grew more tense. His cock twitches in anticipation as he imagines pushes into the tight, virgin hole- feeling the tight flesh deliciously closing around his erection. He grits his teeth and notes Leon's own still-hardened cock, now leaking strands of precum onto the trembling agents stomach.

He lines himself up, teasing the edge of the tantalizingly tight hole with the head of his cock, and heres his captive let out a muffle cry of defeat. He grins and slowly pushes in, savoring Leon's grunts and whimpers of pain until his tip is fully sheathed. He groans, the warmth of his former partners insides was fucking amazing. He looks up, seeing that Leon has again shut his eyes and has a renewed stream of tears running down his face. The merchant had since moved his free hand down into his pants and was watching Krauser intently, though Jack didn't mind, he liked the audience.

Not able to wait any longer, with one sharp jerk of his hips, the older man is fully sheathed inside Leon tight hole. He lets out a sultry growl of pleasure, loving how his captives back arched at the sudden intrusion, whimpering something under his gag. He slowly pulls himself back out, stopping when his the tip of cock remains inside the agents ass, then suddenly slams back in, his hips slapping against Leon's well toned cheeks. God, the his tightly the agents hole squeezed him, he was definitely a virgin. 

"Mmm, am I the first to fuck you this way, Kennedy? Pretty little blond like you deserves a good fucking, and I intend to do that."

As he says this, he begins to thrust into the agent, slowly picking up the pace. The intrusion is nothing like Leon's ever felt between- it hurts, its like his insides are being torn apart, he's surprised he hasn't been ripped in half by Krauser's girth. His eyes flutter open as the older man's thrusts pick up speed, the sound of skin slapping together almost drowning out the heavy panting of the man behind him. He clenches his fists and grits his teeth, the tears in his eyes coming freely now. 

Suddenly, during the violent assault on his body, his captors cock presses into the neglected bundle of nerves on Leon's insides, causing a way of electricity to shoot up his body. His back arches and he whimpers, the feeling sickeningly pleasurable. Noticing the agents reaction, Krause lets out a roll of laughter, spreading the mans legs and leaning forward to better aim at Leon's prostate and begins thrusting again, this time hitting the spot directly with his cock everytime, and with more force. 

The sudden feelings of stimulation assaulting the agents body overwhelm him, his back arches once more and he throws his head back. The pleasurable prickly feeling flowing through him now undeniable as his own erection begins leaking even more onto his blood stained stomach. As his prostate is repeatedly pounded into by the same man whom he'd once considered a brother, Leon begins to moan and cry out under the bandana now soaked in drool.

"Oh yeah? You like this, comrade? Being fucked by your old partner?"

Krausers grunts out, smirking breathlessly as he watches the younger blond's eyes roll back into his head. He feels Leon's abused hole begin to contract around his cock, nearing orgasm. He picks of the pace, fucking his old partner's harder and faster- longing to see the man cum for him, BECAUSE of him.

"Come on, pretty boy, cum for me-"

As if on cue, he can feel Leon's ass tighten around his dick, and watches the agents cock shoots strands of cum over his own chest, mixing well with the blood already smeared there. This is enough to push Krauser over the edge as well, coating the agents inside with his hot seed, thrusting a few times back into the tight hole until he's emptied himself into Leon. He pulls himself out with an explicit 'pop' sound and watches as the abused asshole winks at him, leaking his seed onto the leather of the chair.

Meanwhile, as Leon trembles in shame post-orgasm, feeling Krausers cum leak out of him, he feels the hand on his head release, and turns to investigate, finding the other man has stepped around to the agents left side. Protruding from the mans black cloak was his own erection, weeping excitedly and currently being stroked to completion by its owner. Just as the merchant began to groan, signaling his coming release, he reaches forward with his free hand, grasping Leon by the hair again, and forces his face towards him, hot cum splashing across his cheek and forehead, and dripping down his eyebrow. After emptying his own seed onto their captive, the merchant looks down, admiring his work, and tucks himself back into his cloak.

Somewhere by the end of the chair, Jack is putting on his pants, and collecting his things. The merchant walks around to join him by the agents feet, glancing at Leon's cum-covered cock and leaking hole. 

When the two captors have gathered themselves, Krauser finally turns back to Leon, who has been looking tiredly at the ceiling. The younger blond turns his eyes toward his captor.

"Well, comrade, its been fun 'catching up'- but I still have a mission to complete... The restraints on the chair will release automatically sometime in the next ten minutes- so don't wait up for me."

He slings his bag over his shoulder and winks at Leon, stepping toward the door, then abruptly stopping. He looks over his shoulder at his former partner, still strapped to the chair, naked, bleeding, and covered in cum. He smirks.

"And don't you ever forget who fucked your tight ass for the first time, Leon."

He then turns back toward the door and walks out with pause. The merchant begins to follow, a few steps behind, but stops just inimside the door. He slowly turns back toward his favorite customer, grinning.

"I'll see ya around, stranger."

And with that, he winks and steps across the threshold, letting the door close behind him. Leon soon slips into enticing unconsciousness, too worn out to worry about his shame, how he was going to escape, or even his misson. Ashley will probably be okay. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there smut-lovin folks, I'm still new here and trying to get a feel for writing fics, so please be patient, as this my first work


End file.
